drunk blues
by teenfox
Summary: after doing a show Jake gets totally drunk and Ewlood has to pute up with him.


Disclaimer: I don't own the blues brothers, unfortunately.

* * *

It was an hour before there next gig and the Blues Brothers sat in a booth of a restaurant waiting for there food.

A blonde girl came over to there table and handed them there food. "Here is your toast sir, and here are your 5 baby back ribs. Enjoy!"

"Thanks." Elwood smiled.

Jake had just started to stuff his face when he looked at his brother. "What do you think all that toast is gonna do to ya."

Elwood shrugged. "I wouldn't be talking if I had 5 ribs in front of me."

"Whatever." Jake continued to stuff his face.

"We can't stay here to long our gig is about a half an hour away." Elwood looked at his watch.

Jake kept eating. "Than eat faster!"

Elwood left a bit of change on the table and they left the restaurant.

They headed to a place called the crystal outside Chicago. Apparently it was a real good place to perform at!

The drive was pretty silent, they really didn't have much to talk about.

* * *

Finally they had arrived at the Crystal and saw that there band was waiting outside.

They all walked in together and waited for the owner.

A man walked over to them with a smile. He had blonde slicked back and he had a small mustache. He wore a powder blue shirt that revealed some chest hair, clearly he had come out of the closet a long time ago. " hi I am Lawrence Gaybul the owner of the crystal!"

The brothers gave a glance at each other.

"Well you can go right ahead and set up your stuff!" Lawrence pointed to a stage on the other side of the place.

"Thank you gay boy!" Jake smiled and walked past him.

"Its pronounced Gay - Bull." Lawrence smiled as if trying not to look irritated.

the band set up there stuff and began to play the songs they new best causing everyone to get up and dance! They were just knocking them dead!

* * *

after there show they had a drink and then another and another.

"Im as drunk as a skunk!" Yelled Jake as he swung his arms around.

"You were amazing on that stage!" Lawrence told Elwood.

Elwood (who remained sober) forced a smile. "Uh thanks"

Jake jumped onto a table demanding another shot of vodka. Elwood pulled him off.

"How come your not drinking buuuuuddy?" Jake slurred.

"Because I don't want to end up like you and go home with him!" he pointed to Lawrence who winked at him. Elwood shuddered.

"Hey lets sing a song!" Jake started to sing a horrible version of Mary had a little lamb.

Elwood tried to shut him up. "Jake lets be serious for a second!"

"What serious is that hiccup that guy over there wants to go home with you!" Jake giggled.

Elwood just wanted to leave this place so he dragged his brother out of the bar on his way out Lawrence slipped him a paper with some numbers on it. Elwood looked back at him, he had his hand shaped like I phone beside his ear and he mouthed the words "call me!"

Elwood walked out of that place and drove home! He didn't care about the band at this point!

When he finally reached home he lay Jake on the bed.

Jake who was still totally drunk sat up. "Elwood man." he said leaning on his brothers shoulder. "I gotta tell you something."

Elwood cracked open a beer.

Jake's head slipped off Elwoods shoulder and he landed in his lap, he raised a hand back and patted Elwood on the head. "Don't ever drink! Its no good." and just like that he rolled onto the floor and fell asleep.

Elwood looked at him, then took a sip of his beer.

* * *

2:16 the next morning Jake woke up, his head pounding like mad. "Oh man."

Elwood had woke up about an hour earlier to get coffee. He walked in the door to find his hung over brother rubbing his head. "Got coffee."

Jake mumbled and took one then lay on the bed.

"What happened last night!" Jake yawned.

"You got drunk, some gay guy hit on me, not much." Elwood replied.

"Oy, screw coffee... I need a beer."

Elwood rolled his eyes and handed him a beer.

* * *

A/N: my first blues brother fanfic and it was about drunks, my next ones will be better! Review if you must.


End file.
